Who would have thought?
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: The boys never thought they would ever meet another nice human, let alone another ninja. That all changes one day when Splinter's old friend shows up, with his sixteen year old daugther in tow and for some reason the Shredder is after her. It is up to April, the boys and their new friend Autumn to figure out the puzzle to figure out her past.
1. Ch 1 Prologue (rewrite)

**4/12- I rewrote this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Hi everyone! I have wanted to write this for a while so I hope you enjoy. Oh and here is the whole summary for this story.**

**Splinter's old friend and adopted brother from the days back when he was human returns from another universe with his only daughter Autumn, which he has also trained in ninjitsu. Michael is taken by the krang and it is up to Autumn to figure out how her dad is connected to the krang while trying to figure out her feelings for the turtles. **

**And there are also going to be a lot of fights, relationships and a bunch of other stuff. If you want to find out what happens, read the story. :)**

* * *

Prologue – 16 years ago

POV: Yoshi (Splinter)

'Damn it! Where is he?' I thought to myself. Sitting up on the highest limb in the largest tree in the court yard, I had the prefect view into the dark room that Michael had disappeared into a few minutes ago. He should have been out by now but I knew that Michael could handle himself in a fight.

I kept glancing back at the window and keeping a watchful eye for any enemies. A little on edge I could not help but worry, even though that was one of the first rules of being a ninja, 'when on a mission keep your head' but I think my father would have understood. Not only were we on Oroku Saki's estate, we or should I say Michael was taking back his little girl from Oroku and Jasmine, his ex-wife and Oroku's head ninja.

After the five minute mark I was about to go in and find Michael myself but before I could ready myself, alarms started to go off and almost instantly all the lights turned on. Michael bounded out of the now lit room and was by my side in mere seconds, carrying a little bundle in his arms.

I threw a smoke bomb and quickly pushed him towards our escape route. We jumped the tall wall that surrounded Oroku's estate and made a break for the trees. Ninjas were on our tails in a few short seconds but it gave us a few inches of ground between us. The moon lit our way through the forest, throwing another smoke bomb I grabbed Michael by the arm and hauled him over to a grove of thick trees.

Standing there in the shadows of the trees, I waited and saw that we indeed lost the foot ninjas. Letting out a sigh of relief, I let my body relax. We were out of the way of danger if only for a moment.

"Yoshi, you can let go of my arm now." Michael joked. I didn't even realize that I was still holding it. Glaring at him, I could not stop that anger from bubbling up inside of my chest. Gripping his arm even tighter, I had to resist the urge to punch him in the stomach.

"Why were you so reckless back there?! You could have gotten us and your little girl killed!" I whispered loudly through clenched teeth trying to keep myself from yelling. Michael narrowed his eyes and wrenched his arm away from my grip and looked down at the little baby in his arms before glaring at me.

"I wasn't being reckless. I was saving my little girl. I took out a few guys but I guess I didn't see one." He explained. I ran my hands through my hair and started pacing. The dead leaved crunched under my feet and the night air was starting to get chilly but none of it calmed my anger.

"You would have been distracted to if it was your kid Yoshi." Michael added calmly. I looked up at him and saw that he did not say to get at me but to just prove a point and for some weird reason I felt myself start to laugh.

"As true as that may be, you also know that you would be giving me a hard time just as I am doing to you right now." I chuckled. A smile pulled itself onto Michael's face and he started to laugh. A small noise came from the little baby in his arms. He smiled down at her and gestured me closer.

Taking a few steps I looked down at his little baby. She looked like every other baby, chubby cheeks with a cute little nose but instead of having fine or no hair at all, she had thick curly dark hair on her head. And she had her father's blue/greenish eyes; she looked up at me, her eyes wide and wondering.

"Hey there little one, I'm your uncle Yoshi." For a split second the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"My brother this is where we need to go our different ways." I looked at Michael, surprised by what he said. "My daughter and I are not safe here, I know of this place that has some kind of portal that will take me and my little girl to another universe."

"What do you mean by another universe?" I asked. A smirk came to his face and he chuckled.

"It means a completely different place that I can train my daughter in peace and make sure that she can defend herself when the time comes." He explained. I crossed my arms and processed what he said.

"So based on what you just said, you already have a plan figured out for you two to come to this universe at some point in the future?" I asked. He smirked and lightly punched my shoulder.

"You got me figured out brother." He said giving me a sad smile. "I do have a plan but I need you to trust me. You do trust me right?"

"Of course I do, I don't trust anyone more than you brother. My or our father didn't just adopt you because you're an American, it's because he knew that you would make a wonderful ninja." Reaching out I patted his shoulder and smiled.

"And like always father was right. You are an accomplished ninja and I would trust you if you lead me to hell and back." Michael tried to hide the tears in his eyes but he was doing a horrible job of it.

"Thank you brother, that means so much to me. I hope that in the time I am gone that you get everything out of life that you have ever wanted and when I get back that Miwa and my little girl will be friends." He smiled.

I laughed at how childish and innocent he could be in even the most stressful or disheartening times. Smiling I pulled him into a hug but was careful not to hurt his baby. Bending down I pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Safe trip to you and your little one."

"Thank you." He looked up at the sky and back to me. "We had better get going." Michael said. Looking around and sensing no one I told him it was safe to go but before he got to far I stopped him.

"Michael what is your daughter's name?" He turned to me with the same smile I've known for my whole life.

"Autumn. Her name is Autumn." Before I could say anything else Michael stuck his tongue out at me and started on his way. I watched him until he was out of sight.

"See you soon." I whispered into the wind. The night air was starting to get to me and I wanted nothing more than to see my beloved so I decided to head home, I was about halfway there when I heard my wife's scream pierce the air.

"Tang Shen!" I shouted into the air and ran with all my might. Bounding up the stairs I saw that front door had been ripped off its hinges and was thrown to the ground.

Tang Shen! Miwa!" I screamed. My voice echoed off the silent walls. I was about to yell again when I heard what sounded like a whimper coming from the second floor. Trying to keep my head and using all the ninja stealth that my father had taught me I quickly and quietly made it up the stairs.

The whole floor was completely still and dark, except for Miwa's room. An eerie glow of a few candles reached under the door and across the floor of the hallway. Silently inching myself closer to my daughter's room, I readied myself for whatever was waiting for me on the other side and slid inside.

A lone person was kneeling in the center of the room.

"Tang Shen?" I whispered. The figure stood, their blonde hair and green piercing eyes flashed in the candle light and I knew that my wife was not standing in front of me.

"Jasmine!" I yelled and readied myself for a fight but instead of attacking she started to laugh. My temper was starting to get the best of me.

"What are you laughing at?!" I shouted. Jasmine's laughing subsided but her smile never wavered.

"Thinking that I was you're dead wife. We look nothing a like you stupid man!" She laughed. My blood ran cold and my limbs felt like they each weighed a hundred pounds.

"You're lying…my wife is still alive where is she!" I yelled while I jumped and started to throw punches at her. She flipped away from me, still grinning and pointed to the broken window, she gestured me towards it, daring me to look. Slowly I walked over to the window and looked out.

At the base of my home my wife and daughter both lying motionless in the dead leaves and broken glass. Their eyes were closed but their mouths were open, almost like they was silently screaming. Turning back around I came face to face with Shredder.

"Why Oroku Saki?...You loved her, did you not?"

Without giving him any time to react I attacked first. I determined to beat this man…this heartless monster. I knew one of us was going to die, some part of myself hoped it was me. I saw one of Oroku's attacks coming, his blades heading straight for my neck, I stilled myself, waiting for death but then something appeared in my mind. A memory.

"_There is no reason to be nervous about becoming a father Michael." I told my brother, trying to calm his fear in the matter. He was anxious but I had feeling I wasn't helping that is until Michael smiled at me and punched my shoulder._

"_I know I have nothing to worry about because if anything were to happen to me or Jasmine, my kid will still have you and for that I am not worried in the least." He smiled, slinging an arm around my shoulders. _

At the last possible moment I dodged Shredder's attack and punched him in the stomach which sent him sliding back a few feet. Oroku glared at me got ready for another attack.

"Why do you still fight? You lost everything, what else is there to fight for?" Oroku shouted angrily as I dodged his punches, instead of aiming for me though he had cut the candle holder in half. Running with everything I had I attacked him and pressed several different charka points on his body.

"I will keep fighting! For my wife and daughter! My brother Michael and his baby!" Sweeping my leg out I took his feet out from under him and he landed with a loud 'thud' onto his back. Taking the chance I pulled out my katana from my side and pushed it against his throat, one wrong move and he would be dead at my feet.

"Surrender now and I will make your death brief." I told him. Oroku glared up at me and spat in my face.

"Even if you kill me now, the foot clan will still have that girl." He said giving me a dark smile, daring to push my katana even closer to his neck, preparing to kill my enemy.

"You killed my family; there is no way I will let you destroy Michael's as well. I will protect them until I draw my last breath." Before I could finish Oroku I heard faint foot steps behind me. Moving out of the way just in time, Jasmine plunged her even longer katana straight onto Oroku's face, which was meant for me.

Shredder's pain filled scream echoed though the silence, Jasmine's face paled and she threw her sword aside, going to comfort her master. While there were distracted I went over to the candles that had fallen earlier in the fight, the floor was starting to catch on fire, picking one of them up I lit the curtains on fire, I didn't want this house to stand if it would only remind of what I once had.

"Get away from me!" Oroku bellowed. I watched as he pushed Jasmine off of him while holding the right side of his face. Blood was seeping out in between his fingers, I knew it was scar. His eye caught mine and before he could say or do anything else a flaming beam from the ceiling landed between us. Using this to my advantaged I leapt out of the window, landing beside my beloved Tang Shen and my precious daughter.

Jasmine's and Oroku's pain filled screams echoed through the fire. I picked up my wife and daughter in my arms, carrying them away from our burning house. Tears started to stream down my face as I collapsed to the ground, I did not move from that spot or lessen my grip on their bodies.

A few weeks later-

I was kneeling down in front of both Tang Shen's and Miwa's graves. I leaned forward and let myself feel the dips and curves of their names on their grave stones.

"My beloved, I have come here to say goodbye for the time being. I am leaving Japan and will be going to America, New York. I figured that when the time is right for Michael, he and his daughter will return to his home land. I will be back some day, I promise you both."

Softly kissing my fingertips, I lightly pressed them against their grave stones. I stood and was about to leave when it started to snow. Feeling tears come to my eyes, I turned away from their final resting places.

Walking to the harbor to catch my boat, I looked out over the sea, wondering what was waiting for me.

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story. It would mean so much to me if you reviewed and told me your opinions, until the next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. :)**


	2. Ch 2 Daddy Splinter

**I would like to thank everyone who commented, favorited or is following my story, you guys have no idea how much that motivates me to write. I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter. :) Oh and just so everyone knows, when the font is like **_this, it means that's it is someone's thought or dream or a memory. _**Just so everyone understands, the turtles are only five years old in this chapter. **

* * *

Five years later-

POV: Splinter

Watching my young sons working on their swordsmanship, I could not help the pride swell up in my chest. I never thought that I would be able to teach anyone the art of the ninja after the incident five years ago, resulting in myself turning into a giant rat and adopting four baby turtles as my sons.

At first I only gave them what they needed to survive, I didn't want to love these little ones, not after just losing my wife and daughter but for one reason or another they opened my heart back up and I could not help but grow to love them as I would my own and soon enough they were mine and I could not imagine living without them.

"You need to keep you're sword up Donnie." My eldest son Leonardo tried to show his third youngest brother Donatello the proper way to hold a sword. I could not stop the smile that pulled at my mouth. I knew from the second I gave my oldest a sword that he would take to it but I never thought that he would catch on so quickly but I was happily surprised. He would keep practicing what I taught him and his brothers until he got it right.

"Oh okay, I think I got it." My third oldest son Donatello told his older brother, copying his brother's stance, which he got after a little bit. He smiled just enough to show the gap in between his teeth. Donatello didn't take to fighting as his brothers did, in fact I would more likely find him taking apart something and trying to put it back together then practicing his stances or katas that I taught him.

Looking over to my other two sons I saw that Raphael, my second oldest was pushing his little brother and my youngest Michelangelo, a little too roughly with their wooden swords. Like Leonardo, Raphael took to fighting rather quickly but unlike his brothers he had a horrible temper when it came to learning something new or when he lost, I hope that he grows out of it when he gets older.

"Hold on Raph!" My youngest yelled, trying to get his footing back. Michelangelo was the fastest out of all of his brothers and caught on quickly to the art of ninja, he has pure talent for it but he is often so playful and imaginative it is difficult to keep his mind on one thing at once.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Michelangelo cried. Walking over to where he and Raphael were sparring, I saw that Raphael was trying his best not to cry while Michelangelo was sitting on the floor, holding his left hand to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks.

Kneeling down beside both of them, I took my youngest into my arms and looked at Raphael, his bright green eyes were shining from unshed tears. Leonardo and Donatello stopped there sparring and came over to look at their little brother, who was still crying in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked in a calm voice. My hot tempered son looked up at me through his tears, which he quickly wiped away.

"I hit his hand with my sword but it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt him." My son explained more tears came to his eyes. Rubbing soothing circles on my youngest shell, he finally calmed down enough for him to wipe his own tears away from his bright blue eyes. Taking his left hand I looked and saw that it was a little red but that wasn't anything that a band-aide could not fix.

"It's okay Michelangelo; you know that Raphael didn't mean to hurt you, right?" I asked. He nodded his head and without my saying anything he got out of my arms, went over to his older brother and gave him a hug.

"I forgive you Raphie." Raphael hugged his little brother back, forgetting that they had an audience, when he remembered where he was he gently pushed his little brother away, all their tears were dried up.

"Get better with a sword so daddy doesn't have to worry so much." Raphael mumbled under his breath. I could not help but chuckle at my sons. Standing up and going to the front of the room, my sons all kneeled in front of me, like I had taught them, waiting for me to speak.

"I think that this was enough practice for today, once you pick up your swords you may leave." My sons all jumped up and quickly got their swords put away. Before my youngest could escape I called him over and took him to the bathroom to find him a bandage.

I sat him up on the sink and looked through the things that we did have, which reminded me that I would have to go up top to get more supplies later. I was making a mental note of everything that we need when my littlest spoke up.

"Am I a bad ninja daddy?" Looking down at my son, I saw that he was staring at the bruise that Raphael had just given him with the sword.

"No, why do you ask Michelangelo?"

Taking out the bandage that I had found I gently put it on his hurt hand and helped him down off of the sink. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and then back to his hand.

"I just don't think I'm that good." He mumbled. This made me think of something that had happened to myself and Michael when we were younger. Taking my son's hand in mine, I took him back into the dojo and sat him down in front of the shelves that I had made just for my pictures, from when I was human. Picking up the one of myself and Michael when we were younger, sitting down, my son sat down in my lap looking at the picture.

"Do you know who is in this picture Michelangelo?" I asked. He looked at the picture for a moment and nodded.

"This is you when you were human." My youngest told me, pointing to my human self in the photograph. His finger went over to Michael and went quiet for a moment.

"I don't know this man." He said, looking up at me. "Who is he daddy?" Holding my youngest to me I smiled down at him.

"That's Michael, he's my closest friend, and people went as far as to say that we were brothers." I explained. Michelangelo looked back to the picture, not saying anything, so I took some time to look at it as well. Michael and I were both dressed in traditional Japanese ropes; we were at the fair celebrating our success at becoming full ninjas.

Michael was sending a peace sign to the camera man with his trademarked grin plastered across his face; his free arm was thrown around my shoulders pulling me down a few inches to his height. His curly brown hair was everywhere but he didn't seem to mind. I on the other hand was standing straight face or at least I was trying to. My dark short hair was neat and orderly; now that I actually looked at the picture of the two of us I wondered how we got along so well.

"You're friend looks like a nice human." My son said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded and smiled softly.

"Yes he is, he's a very nice person. In fact you remind me of him." Michelangelo looked up at me, his blue eyes widen.

"Really, how do I do that?" He asked me. I took the picture from his small hands and held it up for the both of us.

"Well you see, Michael is an accomplished ninja, as much as I am but when we were younger I thought that he wasn't cut out to be one."

"_Make sure to keep your feet apart at all times!" My father told both myself and Michael, the kid my dad took in a few months ago. We were once again sparring against each other, my father was teaching us both the art of the ninja but I had no idea why he was teaching an outsider, an American no less, our secret art. _

_Following my father's instructions I quickly took down Michael for the fifth time that day. No matter how much he tried Michael was never able to get the upper hand but that was the thing with him, no matter how many times I won he would get right back up and try again. And just like the other five times, Michael stood up, shakier then before and got back into a fighting position. Before we could go again my father stepped between us. _

"_That is enough for today." Walking over to Michael he put his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go and take a shower Michael." He nodded to my father and walked out of the dojo without another word. My father went back to his place in front of the room and motioned me over. I knelt down in front of him. _

"_Do you not like Michael?" My father asked in a serious tone. Looking up at him, I saw that he was indeed more than serious._

"_It's not that father." _

"_Then what is it?" He asked me, not sounding as stern. _

"_It's just that I don't understand why out of all the people on this earth that you would choose someone like him to take in and teach him the way of the ninja. And with all due respect father, he's not good at it and I highly doubt that he will get any better." _

_My father only looked at me after my little outburst, just stroking his chin; he only did this when he was thinking deeply about something. It was a few minutes later before he said anything. _

"_How long have I been teaching you this battle art?" Looking down to my hands, I had to think about it for a moment. _

"_I believe since I was about five." _

"_Were you naturally good when I first started to teach you the basics?" My father asked me. I shook my head. _

"_No. In fact I remember a few times when you would stomp out of the dojo and not come out of your room for a few hours." I winced when he reminded me of our childish I was back then. "You're both twelve years old and yes I have been training you longer and you get the hang of it a lot faster than Michael does but Michael has one thing that neither you or I possess, that we cannot simply learn." _

_My eyes widen at the possibility of that being true. _

"_What is that?" _

"_His fighting spirit and unwillingness to give up, you must have noticed that no matter how many times that you have beaten him in a sparring match." I nodded my head. "And yet he gets right back up and tries again. That persistence and determination will carry him far, maybe even farther then you." _

"My father left the dojo, leaving me alone with my thoughts. That night I could not get what he had said out of my mind. The idea that Michael was stronger than I was and I had trained longer than him, well that made me want to prove a point to everyone, including myself, that I was stronger than him."

"What happened next?" My youngest asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling with how earnest he was. I chuckled at him and patted his shell.

"What happened next was…"

_Michael and I walked to the dojo, where my father was waiting for the both of us. Without waiting for my sensei to speak I bowed to him and asked him for a real fighting match between Michael and I. My father didn't say anything for a bit. _

"_Is this okay with you Michael?" My father asked. _

"_Hai sensei." With that my father cleared the floor. He stood at the front of the room, watching over our fight. I readied myself into my most effective fighting stance and watched as Michael got into a beginners stance._

"_Hagmai!" _

_We locked eyes, his blue, greenish eyes looked into my dark brown eyes. Without waiting for him to attack first I ran at him, bringing my fist back to hit him in the chest, he blocked and turned himself around so he was facing my unprotected back. Before he could do anything I lifted my leg and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying into the wall. _

_Michael started coughing and his long hair was out of its small ponytail but it could not hide that spark in his eyes. He looked like he was going to the finish this fight, no matter what. He stood back up and came at me, ready to fight. _

"Sadly he only got a few punches and kicks in through the whole fight and I kept sending him flying into the dojo walls." I told my youngest, who was hanging on my every word.

"But in the end he ended up winning by using some awesome move right daddy?" He asked excitedly, a big grin plastered to his face.

"No. He lost, pretty badly but it was how he lost that made me feel like I was the loser of the match." I explained. My son looked up at me, confusion was written all over his face.

"What do you mean?"

"My father had to stop the fight himself when he thought Michael shouldn't continue. You see Michelangelo, no matter how many times I threw him to the ground or how hard the punch or kick was, Michael got right back up and kept fighting."

"Wow! That is so cool, so no matter what he never gave up?" My youngest asked, the spark was back in his eyes, smiling up at me. Patting his head, I chuckled at him.

"Yes and that is also how you remind me of him."

"Really?" Michelangelo asked, his eyes widening once more.

"Yes, you have the same fighting spirit that Michael has, that and your ability to smile no matter the situation." Michelangelo looked down to his hands, like he wasn't sure to trust my words or not. Picking him up in my arms, I placed the picture I was showing him back with the others.

"My point Michelangelo is that you shouldn't doubt you're abilities because one day you will surpass even you're greatest ideals." Both my son and I looked at the picture without saying any words.

"Where is he now daddy?" I glanced over at my son and saw that he was still looking at the picture.

"He went on a long trip." I told him, it was the only thing I could come up with on the spot.

"Will he back someday?" My son asked, looking over at me with curious eyes. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, I know that he will be back one day and on that day, I know that he will so happy to meet you." My son beamed at me and leaped from my arms, running into the other room, most likely to tell his brothers about the story I had just told him.

Smiling to myself, I looked back over to the picture of Michael. And I could not help but chuckle. Even though he wasn't here in person I knew that he would be so proud of my sons and that was comfort enough until I get to see him again.

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I know that this was centered on Mikey and Splinter but the next chapter will be in the point of view of Michael and how he is seeing things, until the next chapter, reviews are always welcomed. :)**


	3. Ch 3 Michael

**3/2/ 13- I did rewrite this chapter. Just so everyone knows the newest chapter should be up in a couple of days. **

**This chapter is based around Michael and his daughter Autumn and how they are living in another universe. It has been five years after the last chapter so his daughter is eleven years old. I know this story is a little odd but I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. **

Five years later-

_Michael's dream_

_I was running down a dark street unsure of where I was heading but I knew I had to get away from Oroku and Jasmine, they were trying to take my baby girl away again. Both of their laughter was echoing from everywhere around me. They would not leave me alone. Taking a turn down a dark alley their laughter finally stopped. Letting myself breath, I relaxed a little bit, hoping that I escaped. _

"_You think it would really be that easy to get away from us?" I heard Jasmine's soft, silk like voice behind me. I turned around and saw her smiling at me. Her straight blonde hair was glistening in the moon light, it made me want to go and hug her but I stopped myself, I knew this was only dream. _

"_I thought it would be but like always, you proved me wrong." I told her with a smirk. Before I knew what was happening, the alley and Jasmine melted into nothingness. There was no noise or color in the darkness; I walked around trying to figure out what was going on. A head of me I saw two people, getting a closer look I saw that it was my kid and Yoshi._

"_Hey! What are two doing here?" I asked, not stopping the smile that pulled itself onto my face. Neither of them turned towards me, looking closer I saw that they both looked like hell. Cuts and bruises were all over their bodies and they both looked like they could barely stand._

"_Kid?" I whispered, stepping closer, I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but it went right through her like she was a ghost. I ran over to Yoshi and tried to get his attention but the same thing happened. Looking between the two I felt useless to them._

"_There you are! You filthy vermin!" Oroku said in his booming voice, stepping out of the darkness. The look in his eyes was that of pure hatred. He grabbed his sword by his side and ran at Yoshi, with every intention to kill. _

"_Move Yoshi!" I yelled, while jumping to push him out of the way but I went straight through him and hit the ground. Yoshi didn't react to me or anything, he just stood there, like he was waiting for death. Oroku pierced his sword through my brother's stomach. I felt my blood run cold; this bad dream had quickly turned into a nightmare. Oroku let go of his sword and both it and Yoshi fell into the blackness, it seemed to swallow them whole. I crawled over to where Yoshi just was, to stun to stand or speak. Oroku's voice was what brought me back. _

"_Your turn to die!" _

_I picked my head up to see him kicking my daughter in the stomach with all his strength. She didn't scream or maybe she didn't have time to before the darkness swallowed her as well. I pounded the ground, tears falling down my face. I didn't even notice Oroku until he was standing right in front of me. I looked up and a sword was being positioned right on my neck, the cold steal against my skin made me shiver. I closed my eyes, not having the strength to fight back._

"_You shall pay for your lies." I looked up and saw instead of Oroku standing there ready to end my life it was Yoshi with hatred in his eyes. An overwhelming sense of guilt over came me and I could not help the scream that tore at my heart. _

"I'm sorry!" I shouted shooting up in bed and gasping for air, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Beads of sweat were rolling down my face and neck, along with tears, wiping my face with the back of my hand I tried to take a few calming breathes but that didn't do anything to help. Reaching over with a shaky hand for my alarm clock I saw that it was four-twenty, five minutes before I normally woke up. Putting it back, I rubbed my forehead trying to rid my mind of what I had just dreamed. It only took me a few minutes to make me realize that the nightmare was not going away any time soon and the sooner I got up and moving the sooner I could distract my mind from it.

Walking out of my bedroom and to the bathroom down the hall, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were blood-shot red, my long brown hair was everywhere, and it looked like I hadn't slept for a few days. Taking a few deep breathes I splashed water on my face hoping to wake me up a little bit, lucky it worked.

The dojo needed to be cleaned for my kid's training session before she went to school so I went ahead and got that done before I started breakfast. Thankfully I got the dojo prepped and ready as well as the food before five-thirty, which was the normal time for my kid to make it down.

At 5:35 I had a feeling that she was not going to get up on her own so I headed back upstairs to get her. As I made it to the top of the stairs I noticed a small stream of light coming out from underneath my daughter's door.

'_Is she up?' _

"Kid, you up?" I asked. Opening the door a little I peered inside and saw that her bed was empty, I felt my heart race a little from fear that my nightmare had been real but then noticed she was a sleep at her desk, not that was rare but after my nightmare I was not in the mood to deal with that today. Walking over to her without making a sound, I looked over her shoulder and saw that she had fallen asleep on top of one of her many books for the second time that week.

Glancing over at her book shelf I saw a rather thick book, walking over I got it and raised it above my kid's desk. Making sure it wouldn't hit her I let it fall and with a loud 'BANG' it made my kid jump and fall backwards out of her chair. She sat up and rubbed the back of head.

"Good morning sunshine." I told her. She looked up at me with a sleepy expression.

"Morning dad." She mumbled while she yawned. I crossed my arms and looked down at her with my best 'fatherly' look. She stood up and sat her chair back up right.

"You stayed up late again reading your books again." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She sighed and looked up at me with uncertain eyes.

"Yeah but I was at a really good part in this book and..." I raised my hand to stop her and pinched the bridge of my nose to keep myself calm. Looking back at her I saw that her stare had not wavered.

"Just be down stairs in ten minutes and be ready for your ninjitus lesson."

"Hai sensei." She whispered.

I hadn't sat back down to the table before my kid was down stairs and dressed for practice just as asked, in gym shorts and a t-shirt. We ate breakfast in silence, I didn't know why; maybe it was because we were both too busy in our thoughts to voice any out loud.

"You need to get this kata right!" I yelled a little louder than what was needed but after my nightmare I was determined for her to get this move. It is a rather difficult move Musha Dori, she's supposed to use her elbow to hit her enemy in the stomach to faze them and then use a spinning back kick to either knock them out or at least send them flying a few feet.

She looked up at me from where she had fallen. With her long, wavy brown hair falling out of its pony tail and her blue/greenish eyes a blazed with emotion she reminded me of her mother, I felt a small twinge of fear go down my spine, I closed my eyes and let out a calming breath but it did not help calm my mind in the least.

"Do it again!" I ordered. She nodded and got up without a complaint even though I was working her ragged. With shaky legs she once again she got into a fighting position, she jabbed the dummy in the stomach with her elbow, she had that part of the move down pat, but she used too much force so when she went for the spinning back kick the dummy came back and sent falling to the ground.

I winced and tried to get my anger and fear under control but every time she messed up it only made my nightmare all the more real. That she could get hurt by Oroku or anyone else because I didn't train her enough like I should have. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind and this was not helping it at all.

"One more try and then you can go get ready for school." She nodded determination and spirit burning in her eyes, she was ready to get this move right but sadly she failed again. With her head hung in shame she left the dojo without a word.

Sighing, I decided to go ahead and put up the dummy we were practicing with, unhooking it from the ceiling I looked down at all patches my kid had caused. My daughter was a gifted ninja but she sadly could not control her strength when it came to fighting. And I knew that I was pushing her past her limits today but I knew she could handle it.

"I'm going down to wait for the bus." She called, closing the front door before I could say anything. I winced and rubbed the back of my head, I knew that she was upset with me; she always gave me a cold shoulder when she was, and I knew I deserved it too.

After I had put the dummy up and had the dojo ready for the class that I taught later in the day, I went down stairs, locking the door behind me, to work on my universal portal. Sitting down at my work bench I looked back and forth between the blue print and the actual thing I was building. The plat-form looked right and so did the lasers that were connected on the sides but the wiring was the most difficult part. Sighing I laid my head down on my desk, one thought going through my mind.

'_If I have any chance of getting us back to my universe in one piece I have to get this damn thing working.'_

Grabbing my tool box I walked over to the portal and started working on some of the wiring problems. One of the things that I always kept hidden from everyone was my genius, even Yoshi and Jasmine never knew I was smarter than average and I planned to always keep it a secret. My genius was the only reason my kid and I were even in this universe. The night before I escaped from my own universe to come to this one, I had it programmed to bring both me and my daughter to the New York City of this dimension.

It had the same physical aspects of my own universe, the people looked the same, the sky is blue, and the grass is green. The only key difference I must say is that this universe doesn't have the same heart and soul of my own home.

The house phone started to ring before I got too lost in my thoughts, running back upstairs I didn't reach before it went to voicemail.

"_Hey Michael, I was just calling to let you know that I ordered some new fighting dummies and that they will be delivered sometime later today. No need to call back I just wanted to let you know, talk to you later."_

I stood by the phone; he said not to call back which I was glad to hear because I was not in the mood to talk to my boss. Don't get me wrong he was a nice guy. After saving him from being mugged he gave me a job teaching ninjitsu in one of his many dojos across America, he even let me build a home onto the dojo but I was still a little stiff from my nightmare and I didn't want him to worry.

I sighed and walked back down stairs to work on my portal until my class showed up.

"We'll stop here today; we will work more on this kata tomorrow." I told my class with the best smile I could muster. My class consisted of college and high school kids, with a few older people thrown in, so I didn't have to worry about taking it easy on anybody. Most of my students were not even close to my kid's level even though she was far younger and that helped ease my fears a little.

I was just started to clean up when my cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Mr. Hamato, this is Mrs. Kat, your daughter Autumn's principal. I just called to let you know that you're daughter is sitting here in my office, she is being expelled and I was hoping that you could come get her?" _

"What did she do?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and even.

"_She hurt another student while protecting one of her friends, it will be simpler if you just come here and I'll explain everything." _

"Okay, I'll be right there."

The drive to school took longer to get there than usual but that was probably just me, I never had a phone call from school telling me my kid was in trouble. Pulling into the teachers' parking lot, I calmly got out and walked inside. After telling the desk lady what I was there for she pointed down a long hallway and told me that the principal's office was the last one on the right. Thanking her I made my way down and walked right on in.

Mrs. Kat looked away from her computer and gave me a small nod to the vacant seat beside my kid.

"Hello Mr. Hamato, please sit and I will be right with you."

I nodded and sat down in the chair. Looking over at my kid, I saw that she was looking at me and trying her best not to smile, for whatever reason she was in trouble for I knew that she didn't regret it at least not as of that moment. I looked back to her principal and cleared my throat.

"Mrs. Kat, if I may, what did my daughter do to get expelled?" She finally turned away from her computer and leaned over the desk with her hands folded together.

"She broke the arm of another student, Mr. Hamato." I felt all the color in my face fade away. Mrs. Kat sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Now I understand that it was in self-defense, she was protecting another student from being picked on but there is no call for anyone to go to that extreme. I am afraid, Mr. Hamato that I will have to expel your daughter for two weeks."

"I understand Mrs. Kat; you're only doing your job." I told her with my best smile, hiding how upset I really was.

"Thank you for understanding Mr. Hamato but there is something else." I nodded, my smile gone.

"I do not care what you teach your own child but I would prefer if I never saw anything of this nature in my school again." She glared at me over her glasses. "Do I make myself clear?"

"You do but there is something you need to know as well. I am teaching my kid how to protect herself and other people and if she thinks that she needs to do just that then I suggest that you let it slide because there is no way my kid would hurt another person without a good reason."

Mrs. Kat looked up at me with wide eyes; I lead my kid out of her office before she regained her ability to talk. Neither my kid nor I said anything for a while, nothing but the sound of the motor between broke the silence.

"I finally got that kata you taught me this morning." My kid told me, breaking the tension. I looked over at her and saw she was giving me a small smile, I felt my blood run cold with anger.

"Why did you do that Autumn? You know better than to use anything I teach you on someone weaker then you!" I yelled. She glared up at me, her pale face turning a bright red color.

"I know that! But he was picking on Sam and couldn't just sit there doing nothing! I didn't even know Musha Dori was going to work!" She turned away from me, crossing her arms.

"I didn't even mean to hurt him that badly daddy." My daughter whispered, looking over I saw a few tears sliding down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away. I sighed and loosened my grip on the steering wheel. Pulling into our lane I shut off the car and sat there in silence.

"Look…I know that you didn't mean to hurt the kid that badly but…" I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me, the anger and tears were gone. "You need to realize that in a fight you need to learn when to pull your punches."

"Okay daddy." We got out of the car and as I walked up to the front door I noticed a few large boxes.

"These must be the new dummies the boss ordered. Hey kid, unlock the door and help me with them, if you don't mind." She nodded and together we got them all inside and lined against the dojo wall.

"Why don't you go get dressed for training practice and I'll get one of these ready so you can break it in." My kid gave me a small smile and headed upstairs. I got out one of the new dummies and hung it from the ceiling, my student walked in a short time after with a blank expression and kneeled in her spot; she was preparing herself for whatever I had in store. Walking in front of her I looked down at her.

"I understand that you protected someone weaker then you but you also broke the arm of someone weaker than you as well, am I correct?" At this point and time, we were not father and daughter, we were sensei and student.

"Hai sensei."

"You must learn that with every single person you save that you are also hurting someone else in the process, which cannot be avoided, do you understand this?"

"Hai Sensei, I do." Walking over to the new dummy I had hung up I looked down at my pupil, who had turned around to face me.

"You must also understand that you have to get your strength under control." She nodded at me. "You are going to practice Musha Dori on this dummy until you perfect it, then we will move on to your control." She nodded, standing up she bowed to me and walked to the dummy, getting into a fighting stance, she had a fierce look in her eyes, just her mother. I shook my head and walked to the dojo door.

"I will be back in a few hours to check on you." I closed the dojo door and headed to the basement. It wasn't until I closed the basement door behind me that I wasn't able to hear the dummy being beaten to a pulp.

I was covered in small burns and cuts from the wiring I was trying to get done before three hours were up. Putting away my tools and blueprints, I headed back upstairs to check on my kid and see how much progress she had made.

Barely any noise was coming from the dojo unlike when I had headed down stairs three hours ago. Opening the dojo door a bit I peered inside to see my student hit the dummy to hard with her spinning back kick, before she could even land one foot back on the ground the dummy came back full force and sent her falling face first into the floor.

I winced and watched as she pushed herself back up onto shaky looking legs. Her movements were sluggish as she walked back over to the dummy but her eyes reminded me of myself when I was her age, full of determination and fire.

She jabbed her elbow into the dummy's stomach with more force than was needed before she could even get her footing right for the spinning back flip the dummy came back at her once again and sent her falling to the ground right onto her right shoulder.

My student tried to push herself up but she fell back to the floor. I was about to go in to tell her to stop but before I entered she punched the floor in an angry manner that made me stop in my tracks.

"Why can't I get this kata?" She whispered angrily. My heart broke a little for her but at the same time I finally understood why she couldn't get it.

"You're heart isn't in your strikes." I explained, she spun her head around and looked me. Her eyes were glistened with tears and her pony tail was long gone, so her hair fell down around her but looking at her I knew that was the last of her worries. Wiping her unshed tears away she stood and looked up at me.

"I don't understand." I guided her back over to the dummy. Walking behind it, I looked at my student with a serious expression.

"Imagine that you are in a situation that you are protecting me from someone who wants to hurt me, would you go to any lengths to do that?" She nodded. "Then imagine this dummy is that person and you have to defeat them to save me."

Her expression turned into one of pure hate, her eyes were a darker shade then normal and she got ready to attack. Stepping back I watched as my student jabbed her elbow into the dummy's stomach, she spun around and hit the dummy straight in the chest. The dummy broke away from the chain that was holding it and was sent flying into the wall.

I stood there dumb founded, a grin spreading across my face. Looking back at my kid, she was standing in a daze unsure what to think, she looked at me, completely in shock.

"Congrats my student, you just mastered Musha Dori." I smiled. Slowly a smile pulled itself onto her face, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I did it! Yes!" She cheered loudly and jumped up and down. She pulled herself back down to earth and bowed to me.

"Thank you so much sensei." Still smiling I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she smiled up at me, unable to hide her happiness.

"You are quite welcome." I pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered.

"Thank you daddy." My smile started fading and I stepped away from my kid and looked at her with a serious expression.

"There is one thing you have to understand. You were blessed with an amazing gift but you must learn to control it more, both in your mind and body. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Hai Sensei." Smiling down at my kid, I ruffled her hair up and chuckled.

"But we'll work on that later, why don't you go relax and I'll pick this place up."

"Sure, thanks daddy." She said while running upstairs. I smirked and walked over to the dummy and saw that I would have to fix the chain. Placing it with the other new dummies I looked around and saw that there was nothing else that really needed to be done so I decided to mediate.

Closing the dojo doors, turning the lights off and lighting a few candles I let my mind wonder but sadly it always went right back to my nightmare. I sighed and gave up on mediating but my thoughts kept wondering.

'_That nightmare is not leaving me, it must be a sign. I need to have my daughter trained and ready to protect herself before the portal is complete. I gave my word that I would be back in sixteen years and I plan on keeping my word. The only thing I can hope for my daughter is that she doesn't go down the same road as her mother or myself.'_

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the rewrite of this chapter. I know that this story may seem confusing now but some of it will be made clear in the upcoming chapters. And like always reviews are welcomed. :)**


	4. Ch 4 Things Start to Change

**In this chapter the story is caught up to the series as far everyone's ages go. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and like I said before, this story is a bit strange but I am glad that people are reading. :) Hope you all enjoy. This chapter takes place right after "Pulverizer returns."**

* * *

No POV

"Krang, today is the day that Michael Hamato is returning to this universe. Are we ready to make sure that the one known as Michael, doesn't go back on his promise to Krang." Krang asked the only other Krang in the room.

"Yes, Krang is ready for the one known as Michael, no matter what Michael does, Krang will be ready."

"And of his off spring, what will Krang do with it?" Both Krangs stayed quiet for a moment until the Krang that was questioned spoke up.

"Krang will make sure that it doesn't get in Krang's way, even if Krang has to break Krang's promise to the one known as Michael."

* * *

POV: Donatello

"Yo Donnie! Answer the door! I know you're in there bro!" Mikey yelled from outside my locked lab door, banging on it loudly.

I sighed; taking off my wielding mask and placed it back on the table. Walking over to my door, I could not help but glance at the table that held Timothy's new mutated form in a jar. I looked away before I could look into his floating eyes. Before unlocking my door, I plastered a smile on my face and looked down to see my younger brother.

"What's up Mikey?" I smiled. My voice sounded so fake in my head it made me hate myself a little. My little brother smiled up at me and grabbed my hand, trying to drag me towards the kitchen.

"Raph went out and got your favorite pizza, the deluxe with extra everything!" Mikey cheered. For a split second I felt a real smile on my face but it didn't last long but none the less I let Mikey pull me into the kitchen, where I was greeted by my family and April with their warm smiles. It seemed like forever since I've been out of my lab, which was probably because I hadn't out of lab except to go to the bathroom, train and go on patrol.

"Hey Donnie, seems like forever since I've seen you." April joked as I took the seat next to her. I chuckled and grabbed a piece of pizza. It felt nice to finally be around my family and not have to have the grief of what I did to Timothy hanging over my head.

"So how have you been doing Donatello?" Master Splinter asked. I looked up from my slice and gave my father the best smile I could muster.

"Pretty good, sorry I haven't been out of my lab very much these past two weeks sensei." I said, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"It is alright Donatello, you haven't missed any training or nightly patrols so no harm done." Master Splinter smiled but I knew that eventually even he would get upset at me if I never came out of my lab except for training and patrol.

"So when are we going on patrol tonight anyways?" Mikey asked before stuffing another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"The same as every night Mikey, at nine a clock, you should know this by now." Leo scolded him lightly. Mikey only smiled at him and continue to eat.

Dinner was nice but I knew that had to get back to work so I excused myself and headed back to my lab. Before I had the chance to even enter my lab I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw April looking up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you okay Donnie? You look exhausted." She told me with worry in her eyes. She reached up and touched my forehead, I felt my cheeks burn up from her being so close but I wasn't able to enjoy her warm touch for long before I heard Timmy gurgle just inside my room. I gently took her wrist in my hand and let it drop. Normally I would do anything for her to just look my way but I knew that I didn't deserve her.

I heard her whisper my name in her sweet angelic voice before I could closed my door and sealed myself away in my prison.

* * *

POV: Michelangelo

I watched from the kitchen as Donnie, shockingly, walked away from April. Normally he would kill for her to be close to him but since the whole Pulverizer thing he's been sadder and quieter. Sighing I walked away from the kitchen no longer in the mood for company.

Walking past the living room, I saw Leo was sitting in front of the t.v. watching an episode of Space Heroes not even noticing me. Instead of going to my room I headed to the dojo, hoping it was empty. Thankfully I saw no one and walked over to sensei's pictures he saved from when he was human, already picking the one I wanted to look.

Resting my chin on the shelf holding the pictures, I looked at the one of Michael and Master Splinter. For some reason ever since I was little and Sensei showed me the picture it always made me feel better when I was feeling down about something.

"Michelangelo?" I jumped and saw Master Splinter standing right behind me.

"Gosh Sensei! You scared me." I said, while putting a hand over my heart. Reaching past me he picked up the picture I was just looking at.

"You seem to look at this picture whenever you're not sure what to do, why is that Michelangelo?" Sensei asked without looking up from the picture he was holding. I looked to the ground unsure what to say.

"Well…the truth is sensei I'm not sure myself but for some reason it makes me feel better knowing that someone like Michael turned into a great ninja even though he acted like me when he was younger." I explained.

Ever since I can remember Sensei has told us all kinds of stories from when he was human but the ones that always stuck out to me was Michael's stories. Because he was adopted from America, sensei never gave him much credit when they were growing up but soon he realized that Michael had hidden talents all his own.

"I see, well I can see why it would make you feel better." Sensei smiled softly at the picture and put it back on the shelf. He looked back at me with the same worry in his eyes. "But what is bothering you my son?"

"It's Donnie." I sighed. "I'm…we're just so worried about him he tries to act happy and that nothing is wrong but I can see that it's all fake." I looked up at my sensei with tears in my eyes. "Why can't Donnie let us know what's bothering him?"

Sensei looked away and stared at his pictures. I followed his gaze and before I could say anything he reached once again at his pictures but instead of getting any of them in front he reached past them and brought out one with thick layers of dust on it.

"Michelangelo, have I ever told you the reason why Michael had to leave?" He asked randomly.

"I don't believe you have sensei."

"Well this story starts when Michael was in love and happy with his sweetheart, Jasmine. And he was how do you kids say, head over in heels in love with her?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Soon enough they got married and were blessed with the news that they were due to have a baby. It wasn't until then though that Michael and I both realized that she wasn't what she seemed at all.

Jasmine the woman that stole my brother's heart was Shredder's head ninja. She was ordered by her master to conceive a child, doing whatever she had to. She tricked everyone, I think even herself for a little while that she was in love with my brother."

I stared, wide eyed at my sensei, surprised that he never told us this story.

"Why did the shredder wanted her to have a kid so badly with Michael?" I asked, confused.

Master Splinter wiped off the picture he was holding and handed it over to me. The woman in the picture to put it simply was drop dead gorgeous. She had straight blonde hair, green piercing eyes and a perfect heart shaped face that would make anyone do a second take. She looked like the type of woman that could get anything in the world.

"Who is this sensei?"

"That is Jasmine." I could understand why Michael fell for her now.

"She is one of the most powerful ninja in the Shredder's army. And the reason he wanted her to get a child out of Michael is because he wanted to have the child to train for himself. He wanted to use her against my family, so we would not be able to fight back."

"But we haven't fought against her, I know for a fact we haven't. If she's so powerful sensei why doesn't the shredder use her?" I asked, handing back the picture. Sensei sighed and put her back behind the other frames.

"Because she is just as insane as she is beautiful, even the shredder can't control her at times." Master Splinter explained. I gulped and looked at the floor.

"Are you saying that she is more powerful than the shredder?" I whispered.

"Yes, she is but thankfully she'll listen to Shredder. And that is one person I'm glad the shredder has brain washed." Sensei mumbled. Everything went quiet between us and I looked back at Michael's picture.

"Sensei, is Michael's kid alive?"

"Yes, she is. That's why I told you this story Michelangelo. The reason Michael left was because he thought it was the best way to protect his daughter. He wasn't running or hiding from his problems, he was and is still waiting for the right time to face them. And I believe that Donatello is doing this as well." I tried to follow Sensei's story but I was at a loss of what he was saying.

"What do you mean Sensei?" He softly smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just let your brother take his time to work this problem out, he'll be stronger for it." I nodded. "But just be ready and willing to give him a hand when he asks for help, understand?"

"Hai Sensei." I smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Good well you better go get ready for patrol." He smiled. I nodded and was about to exit the dojo when another question popped into my head. I turned back to Sensei to see he was still looking at his pictures.

"Sensei, what's Michael's daughter's name?"

"Autumn, her name is Autumn." Master Splinter said. I smiled and rubbed my chin.

"Autumn? Hmm, that's a pretty name. Thank you sensei." With that I made it to my room to get ready for our nightly patrol.

* * *

POV: Raphael

"Leo I'm bored!" Mikey whined. I grimaced from where I sat thankful my little brother wasn't bothering me with his problem. We all have been sitting on this roof watching the TCRI building for what seemed like hours.

Before we started out on patrol, Leo, like normal, told us what the plan was for tonight. He told us that we were going to look through the city, making sure that there weren't any purple dragons causing havoc, as well as keeping our eyes out for Dogpound, Fishface and Karai.

As we made our way to the TCRI building we didn't run into anything, that's how we ended up here, watching and waiting for the Krang to do something.

"Why do we have to come here what seems like every night anyways? The Krang haven't done anything for a few weeks now." I pointed out. Leo looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"That is why we're here every night. They've been quiet for way to long and they are bound to something soon." He explained. I stood up and stalked over to him, trying my best not to lose my temper.

"Why are we waiting for them to do something? Why don't we break into the TCRI building and grab a few more storage device things? Donnie can hack into them and then we'll know what they'll be doing and be ready for them." I told him. Leo looked at me and then back to the TCRI.

"That's actually not a bad idea Leo."

"Really?" Leo and I both asked Donnie at the same time. He rolled his eyes at us and nodded.

"Yes. Because if we were able to break in and take the storage devices without being seen, then we would know how to prepare for what the Krang will be sending our way next, but it is your call Leo." Donnie told him. We all stood in silence as Leo looked thoughtfully at TRCI.

"What if we don't get any useful information?" Leo asked.

"Knowing the Krang, no matter what information we get, we will be able to use in some way." Donnie replied. Leo turned to us and nodded.

"Okay, we'll make is quick. We'll use the air vents at the top of the building to make our way inside. We'll make our way down and try to get as many storage devices as possible before the gas gets to us, everyone understand?" Leo asked. We all nodded and made our way over to the top of the building that still had the rope that Leo shot across to it when we had to escape last time.

"This is one of your better ideas Raph." Mikey joked. I punched him in the shoulder fairly hard and followed Leo and Donnie, who were already halfway across the line. When we were almost to TCRI, something went off.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It sounded like the transporter." Donnie told me. It wasn't long after that, that blaster cannons started to fire. We all picked up our pace, we all finally made it to the top of TCRI. Using the air vent like Leo said we held our breaths and made our way down to the top floor.

After going through a few air ducks we made it to a vent and broke through it. As soon as I landed on the ground I prepared myself for a fight but instead I was met with empty space. The toxic air was nowhere in the room either.

"Uh…guys, are we in the right alien building?" Mikey asked.

"I have to agree with Mikey on this one. I thought that there would at least be a few Krang to fight." I added.

"It just makes it easier for us. Spread out and search." Leo told us and we went to work. We all looked in different places but I could not find a single one.

"Hey I found one!" Mikey called out. Before any of us had a chance to say anything we heard the blaster cannons again and a girl's scream, just down the hall. I didn't wait on Leo to say anything, I let my feet carry me to where I heard the blaster cannons firing.

"Raph! Wait for us!" Leo called behind me.

"You should keep up fearless!" I yelled back.

Running around the next corner I came to a halting stop. A group of Krang was getting their asses handed to them by a guy with long curly brown hair. My eyes were drawn away by a girl about my age flipping a Krang over her back and throwing it against the wall. Her eyes met mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

She glared at me and got into a fighting stance. She came at me, eyes a blazing. I dodged her first couple of hits but she got me good in the stomach with a powerful kick. I was able to dodge another one of her punches but she quickly came up behind me and kicked me in the shell. I was able to grab both of her wrists when she tried to throw another punch and hold her against me.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked up through her long curly brown hair and stared at me. Before I knew what was happening. The girl was taken from my grip and I was kicked away by the guy that I saw earlier. My bros caught me before I fell to the floor.

Leo stepped in front of us with his katana's at the ready.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. The guy was standing in front of the girl, which if I had to guess was his daughter, just looked at us. Silence stretched between us. The guy just looked at us, trying to figure out if we were good or not.

The more I looked at him the more I kept thinking that I saw him somewhere before. His hair and face just seemed so familiar; it started to piss me off.

"Wait…are you Hamato Michael?" Mikey spoke up. I was about to punch when the guy and girl gave us shocked looks. He put a protective arm around his kid but he seemed to relax a little.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I know I'm mean. I made you guys wait for so long but don't worry I hope to update in a week or two and this time, I promise that I will. And just so everyone knows the next chapter will be about Autumn and how she and her dad came to the turtles universe. It's already in the works and I hope to update as soon as possible. **


	5. Ch 5 Meeting the Turtles

**This chapter is before Michael and Autumn got into the turtles universe. This is all in Autumn's POV and will lead up to when they meet the turtles. I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you everyone who has favorite or reviewed this story. Means a lot :)**

* * *

_Autumn's dream-_

"_Get out of the way!" Some faceless person yells at me as they push me out of their way. I stumble to the ground and sit there in the endless crowd of the hell hole, also known as school. Getting back up I keep walking but slowly the hallway turns into nothingness and I was all alone._

_The blackness around me made me shiver but there was nothing scary about it. With nothing else to do or see I decided to walk around not sure where I was going. Out of nowhere there was a splash of orange all around me. I reached out and hesitantly touched it. The color turned to a dark blue with my light touch. _

"_Wow." I gape. Touching it again, the wall turns to a calm purple and then a bright yellow. Smiling I touch it once more and this time it turns to a passionate red. These colors didn't last long before everything was dark again. Sighing I stand in the nothingness, knowing that I was just dreaming._

"_Who are you?" I jump and turn to see an outline of someone. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked, stepping a little closer. _

"_Who are you?" The figure asked once more, not moving an inch as I got closer. The only thing that stood out on this guy was his bright green eyes that made me shiver for whatever reason. _

"_Autumn. Who are you?" I asked. I couldn't see it but I knew the figure was smirking at me. _

"_You'll find out soon." He told me as he vanished into a purple haze._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed. The dream made me feel weird like something was going to happen soon but I didn't know what. Reaching for my messenger bag and got out my drawing book, along with my color pencils. Flipping to an open page I color it a little bit of orange, purple, blue, yellow and red. But the red I had did not do the vibrant color I saw in my dream justice.

The last thing I drew was the bright green eyes of the figure that asked me who I was. After I was done drawing my newest dream down I flipped through the rest of my book. On each of the pages were different dreams I've had.

On most the pages there were these weird looking robot things with these round, squishy pink things in them. And on one of the pages there is a giant rat with these warm brown eyes that made me think of my dad a little bit. The pages are filled with things like that.

I look over at my clock to see its five-thirty. Leaning against my head board I close my eyes and try to will myself back to sleep but I knew it wouldn't work after the first ten minutes and I was still awake. So I got out of bed and got dressed in my training clothes, a green tank top and black shorts. Pulling my waist long into a pony tail and pinning my bangs off to the side I head down to the dojo.

My dad had already warming up when I stepped in. He stopped his stretching and gave me a worried look.

"You look tired. Did you have another dream?" He questioned. I nod at him and grab my bo staff from our equipment. "What did you see this time?"

"Well I started out in school and then somehow I ended up in this nothingness. And then out of nowhere there are these different colors all around me. They were beautiful really but the thing that caught me off guard was this guy. He kept asking who I was and when I asked the same question to him he smirked and said that I would find out soon. And he had these bright green eyes."

"I see." Turning back to my dad I saw that he was deep in thought. He did that after I tell him of a dream I had. Walking over to him I nudge him with my elbow and smile.

"Come on old man, let's see if you can keep up with me." I tell him with a smirk. My dad smiles at me and ruffles my hair.

"You're on kid."

* * *

"Ms. Hamato!" Mrs. Turner screeched at the top of her lungs. Jumping in my seat I turn away from the window and saw that my math teacher's face was a bright pink color.

"Yes Mrs. Turner?" I asked. Giving her my best smile, her face only became a darker shade of red, which only made her blonde hair seem that much brighter. She partially stomped her way to the back row where I was sitting, she leaned down so she was straight in my face and glared at me.

"I don't care what you do when you're not in my class but you know I will not put up with someone day dreaming." She whispered through her clenched teeth. I knew why she was so mad and it had nothing to do with my day dreaming. It was because I broke her son's arm back in elementary school.

"Well sorry if I was day dreaming so loudly that you had to stop your teaching and cause a scene that is completely pointless. Because I do believe that I am acing this class." I smirk; she was more than pissed now. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the hallway.

"I want you to stay out here for the rest of class."

"Can I at least get my bag out of the room?" I asked. She glared at me but nodded. Walking in, I ignored the looks I was getting from my classmates and collected my things. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I made my way back out to the hallway.

Mrs. Turner slammed the door behind me and I slid down the wall. I heard different voices coming all the different rooms that didn't have their doors shut. Staring at my worn out chucks I let my mind wonder to what my dad said that morning.

"_I think it's about time for a change of scenery." My dad tells me randomly while we're sparring against each other. I give him a look and almost get kicked in the side but I moved just in time. Punching his shoulder I turn around and try for his back but he blocks my attack. _

"_What do you mean exactly?" I question as I try to bring him down with Musha Dori. My dad jumps away from me and I run at him trying to get a punch in. He grabs my fist and right when I think he is about to win our spare he pulls me into a hug. I stand there frozen but I return his hug none the less. _

"_I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future that I will always love you and that you are my pride and joy." He whispered. I hug him tighter and try to shallow the lump in my throat. _

"_I love you to daddy." I whisper back. He pulls back and looks down at me. My dad gently kisses my forehead and softly smiles. _

"_Well I have some things to get done in the basement. If you need me you know where to find me." He ruffles my hair once more. I stand there frozen, watching as he leaves and closes the basement door behind him._

The school bell went off singling that it was time for us to switch classes. I stand up and brush my jacket and butt off just in case of anything being on the floor, which is a huge possibility. Walking to my locker I put back my math book and messenger bag inside and head to the cafeteria.

Like normal I have no one to walk with. I only had one true friend, Sam, the guy I broke someone's arm to protect; he left me when he grew up the summer before high school started. He grew taller, more handsome and charming. And all that together meant that he could not hangout with a girl like me.

A girl, who everyday doesn't talk to anyone, sits alone during all her classes and at lunch. Is talked about all over school about how she kills people for a living. And how she always wears ugly hoodies, old looking jackets, plan jeans, and old chucks, she also has waist long, natural brown colored hair which isn't 'like' in at all.

But all in all I'm okay with myself, even if people are afraid of me and talk behind my back all the time. It's not like anybody will ever come up to me and face me face to face. And I like old jackets I think that they have more character then a slutty looking shirt any day. So I dress comfy and I'm not in the "in crowd" and people tend to freak if I even look at them. Who knew something from elementary school could haunt someone their whole high school life.

I poked my food, not really feeling like eating. When a bunch of shadows were casted over my table, I looked up to see Sam giving me a smug look, while his clones and groupies just stood behind him like they all traveled together in a pack.

"Hey there Sam, do you want something?" I ask, smiling up at him. He scowls at me and in one harsh move shoves my tray of food onto the floor beside me. My smile disappears and I turn back to see he was sitting across from me, still wearing that smug look.

"Well I can see that the popular life hasn't changed you a bit." I tell him bitterly. Standing up I turn to pick up the mess he made.

"I want to fight you." He stated. My eyes widen and I stand back up with my tray in hand. I put it back on my table and just look at him.

"No Sam." He smirked at me.

"Why not? Is it because your dad didn't really teach you anything worth showing?" He asked. His gang just looked at him in shock. It was like they thought I would snap and deck him in the face. Picking the tray back up I walk past him, trying to not let his words get to me.

"Your dad is a worthless piece of shit! You know that?!" He yelled at me. I stopped walking, closing my eyes tightly trying to keep my temper in check. I took several deep breathes blocking out everything Sam was saying. He didn't know what he was saying he was just trying to impress his new friends.

"I can understand why your mom left you and your dad!" He shouted. That was the final straw. I turned around and saw that instead of smirking he looked nervous. I placed the tray I was carrying to the closest table to me and walked back over to him. With every step I took towards him the more scared he looked. He flipped his brown hair to the side, his brown eyes showing how close he was to shitting himself.

I stood a few inches away from him, looking up at him. My face was completely calm, not showing the storm brewing in me. I felt every single eye in the room on me and Sam. I took a deep breath and turned away, I didn't want to hurt him, for old time sake. I heard him sigh and chuckle.

"See didn't I tell you guys, she's to much of a coward to throw a punch."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I swung around and hit him square in the jaw. Sam landed hard on the floor and looked up at me, wiping the blood away from his busted lower lip. Rubbing my knuckles I glared at him as he pushed his self-up to his feet. Sam looks over at his new friends and smirks.

"I'm sorry Autumn but I can't hit a woman, even if you're not much of one." He joked. I run at him and punch his stomach taking the wind out of his lungs. He hunches over and holds himself. After a few seconds he composed himself and glares at me.

"You wanted a fight Sam. Here I am."

He charges at me, I easily side step him and trip him. He falls straight on his face, he gets back up and tries to punch me in the face which I dodge without even a second thought. I spin under his arm and upper cut his jaw. He is air-borne for just a few seconds but I use that chance to kick him the stomach and it sends him flying into a table, where a few girls screamed and moved away.

His limp body slumps down onto the ground. His face all bloodied up and he looked so beat up it made me realize what I had just done. I was just as bad as Mrs. Turner's kid, who is now kneeling beside Sam's battered body. It made me think that just a few short years ago that was me, comforting my friend.

"How could you do this?!" Someone shouts from the group around Sam.

"I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean to…" I whisper, tears burning my eyes.

"Just get out of here you monster!" I didn't wait to hear anything else I ran out of the lunch room and straight out of the school. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore, walking the rest of the way home I had time to think about what I had just did.

Sam's eyes kept coming to my mind and it made me start to tear up. I wiped them away with the back of my jacket sleeve. About an hour later I finally made it home. Slowly walking up my long driveway I finally reach the front door. I make it inside and to the stairs when I hear my dad down stairs, the basement door is for some reason open, which hardly ever happened.

"…I see. Well I can see where that is a problem. Yes. I'm sure she's on her way….Yes I know my kid is no longer allowed on your school grounds….Yes…Okay." I hear him hang up the phone. "I know your there kid. Come here."

Sighing, I compose myself, never did my dad ask or allow me down stairs. Every step I took I became a little bit more unnerved. Finally I made it to the bottom but I didn't even notice my dad, instead it was thing sat up against the back wall.

"That was a call from the school…" I finally turn to my dad and see that his back is to me, seating in a comfy looking computer chair. "Why did you do that kid? Didn't I show you how to handle that temper of yours?"

"Yes you did and I have no excuse." I mumble. My dad turns to me but instead of looking mad or upset he seemed calm. He got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"I know you don't and I won't say I'm not disappointed but at least I know that you don't take crap from people." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. "I'm glad I taught you that but you should learn when to use that temper of yours."

"I know sensei." I say, looking away from his eyes. My dad cups my chin and makes me look up at him.

"Remember what I told you this morning about a change of scenery?" He asks. I nod. "I think it's about time that we do that." He stand at my side, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me over to the thing I was staring at earlier. It was a giant tube with a bunch of wires and things attached to it.

"What is this thing?" I whisper, stepping up to it and touch the thing lightly. My dad chuckles, he steps around me and pushes a few buttons. The thing lights up and makes a buzzing noise.

"This is our way to a different place, your original home to be exact." I step back and look up at my dad.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Dad sighs and gives me this sad look.

"This is a transporter, it will take us back to our original universe." I shake my head and start to pace. "I know this is a lot to take in and I should have told you earlier but the truth of the matter I just couldn't. This was the only place that you were safe."

"What are you talking about?!" I shout. My dad grabs my shoulders and stops my pacing.

"Listen to me Autumn, I know this is a lot to take in but we need to go through now. I promise that everything will be fine in the end. Trust me. Please." He says reaching out his hand for mine, for some reason or another I take it and nod.

"Okay daddy."

He leads me over to the transporter and pressed a few buttons. I scream when a blinding light came over me, holding on to my daddy for dear life. In the blink of an eye it was over but we were no longer in the basement instead we were surrounded by the robots from my dreams, excepted they looked a little bit more frightening in person.

"Michael Hamato, Krang can see that you kept your promise that you made to Krang." One of them spoke up. My dad put an arm around my shoulders and smiled at the robot thing.

"Yes and I assume that you keep your end and let my daughter go free." He said. I looked up at him, in shock.

"Krang is afraid that Krang cannot honor that promise that we made to you Michael Hamato."

"What?!" My dad yelled and pulled me closer to him.

The robot talking waved to his friends and they all pulled up their guns and pointed them at us.

"Don't fight Michael Hamato, you won't win." One of the other robots said. My dad pulled me behind him and threw a few throwing stars at the robots closest to us.

"Run!" He yelled as he pulled me into a hallway. The rest of the robots were hot on our tails and some more cut us off. My dad got into a fight stance and I did the same.

"Are you ready to put your training to the test?" My dad whispered to me. I chuckled and elbowed his side.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask as I jumped out of the way of a laser gun. Dodging and weaving I was able to take a few robots out without any trouble. One grabbed at my hair which made my pony tail come out, thoroughly pissed off I grab the robot behind me and throw it into the wall. Feeling eyes on me, I turn to my left I see a giant lizard thing looking at me.

Getting into a fighting stance I charge at it ready to fight. The thing dodged my first couple of punches which angered me but got it good in the stomach with one of my more powerful kicks. It didn't last long because it dodged another one of my punches. Spinning around so I facing the things back I kicked it hard in its shell, which made the turtle I figured out, stumble forward. Spinning back around to face his front I try once again to punch him but it grabs my wrists and pulls me against his chest.

"Who are you?" He asked. I pause and look up at him. The same bright green eyes I dreamt of the last night stared back at me. My dad pulled me out of his grip and behind him. Looking around my dad I see three more giant turtles.

The one wearing a blue mask steps forward, his katanas at the ready. My dad tightens his arm around me.

"Who are you?" Asked the one in blue. No one said anything, I just kept looking between the four giant turtles, trying to figure out what was going on and I had a feeling my dad was doing the same.

"Wait…are you Hamato Michael?" Asked the smallest of the four, I feel dad tense up and I looked at the turtles shocked, after a second or two dad's grip loosened up on my shoulders.

"How do you know my name?" He asks. The one in blue, which I think is the leader, lowers his swords.

"We are Hamato Yoshi's sons." He explains. My dad glares him.

"Prove it." He orders. Without hesitating the leader pulls out one of his throwing stars and hands it to my dad. The symbol on it is a beautiful flower. Dad grazes his finger tips of the throwing star and smiles but before any of us can say anything else an alarm goes off.

"Mikey!" Yell the turtles at the smallest.

"It wasn't me!" He defended.

"Whatever! We need to get out of here!" The red one yells. The leader nods.

"Michael we know a safe way out, just follow us." He orders. Without another word my dad follows, dragging me behind me. The turtles lead us to an air vent and before I can say anything my dad picks me up, following the turtles up the air shaft.

"We need to get out of here!" The purple dressed one speaks up. My dad puts me down and sighs.

"I am sorry to say this but I can't come with you any further." My dad says. I looked up at him, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I shout. He looks down at me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I made a deal with the Krang when I was younger, I told them that if they gave me what I needed to keep you safe I would come back in sixteen years and work for them." I stare at him. He kisses me forehead and softly smiles. "I'm sorry kid but I did all I can and I can't do no more."

He pulled me in for a hug and it was in that moment that he whispers so quietly I can barely hear him.

"Please forgive me." Before I can say anything I feel my dad press the pressure point on my shoulder and my world went dark.

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know that this story is a little odd but thank you for giving it a chance. And don't worry I'll update as soon as possible. **


	6. Ch 6 Confusion

POV: Raphael

None of us spoke a word as we made our back to the lair. Looking at Donnie, who was carrying the girl I saw that she still hadn't woken up since we had escaped. I sighed and rubbed my head, still not able to wrap my head around what happened back there. I…she…we could have died.

"Raph." I jump when I feel someone touch my shoulder. Looking up I see Leo giving me a concerned look. "Are you okay?" I shake his hand off and nod.

"We should get inside." Donnie told us, as he led the way into the lair. I look at Mikey, who has been eerily quiet but I didn't have the energy in me to mess with him so I sighed and cross my arms. Looking at the girl, I could see her head moving, like a bobble head, with every step my brother took.

"Hey guys." April called out. I look up to see her making her way towards us from the kitchen. Her smile faded into a look of concern as she rushed over to us. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"April. Go get Master Splinter please." Leo spoke up. She nodded at him and quickly went to find Splinter. We laid the girl down on the couch; Mikey was instantly kneeling beside her, holding her limp hand in his.

"Boys? What is it?" Splinter asked worry laced in his voice, as he made his way out of the dojo. Sensei made his way over and when he saw the girl he gave us questioning looks. He walked down into the pit and stood in front of her, brushing some hair out of face.

"Who is this?" Master Splinter asked, straight to the point. He looked around to each of us, waiting for an answer.

"This is Hamato Michael's daughter Sensei." Leo explained. Master Splinter looked shock to say the least and for the first time in my life Sensei didn't know what to say.

"Where is my brother?" He asked. I looked to the ground not wanting to be the one to answer. Glancing over I saw my brothers pretty much doing the same thing.

"Answer me!" He ordered us harshly.

"He gave himself up to the Krang." Leo whispered. Splinter's face hardened.

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

_Flashback- No POV_

"_I'm sorry." Michael whispered to his daughter. He picked up her limp body and hugged her to his chest. _

"_Why did you do that? We have to get out of here now!" Leo yelled. Michael looked at the ninja in blue and shook his head. _

"_I can't. I made a promise to the Krang and I intend to keep it." He told the brothers. "Take my daughter and get out of here." Michael said, he held out Autumn to Leo, hoping for him to take her. _

"_Krang!" Mikey yelled. In that same instant blaster canons started firing from the other end of the roof. The turtles and Michael, who was clutching his daughter tightly, dove for cover behind a large helicopter. The turtles reached for their weapons, getting ready for a fight. _

"_Please! Take her and run! They won't follow after they have me." Michael explained as he tried to push her into Leo's arms. Leo looked at Michael and back over to the Krang. Finally he shook his head. _

"_We are not leaving until you come with us." Leo told the older man in a very leader like voice, leaving no room for arguments. With that Leo gave a silent signal to his brothers and they all rushed out. The fight didn't last long but the brothers knew that there would be more to come. _

_Turning back around they saw Michael standing at the edge of the forty story building, holding his daughter out away from him. He turned to the ninjas with a look of pure sadness. Michael stretched his arms out even more. _

"_Wait! Don't!" Raph yelled. Michael at the same moment let his arms drop away from Autumn and her body started falling to the hard, cold, unforgiving ground. Raph without a second thought jumped right after her. The wind bit at his face and made his eyes water but they also burned with determination. Falling faster, he grabbed one of Autumn's limp arms and pulled her into his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for them both to stop falling._

_Leo quickly shot a zip line to a building across the way and ordered Mikey to go first and to us his chain to catch their brother and the girl. Mikey nodded and using one hand secured himself on the zip line and the other getting his chains ready. He quickly went across and in the same motion snatched Raph out of the air. _

_With a snap, Raph stopped falling and started flying head first into a brick building. Quickly twisting around, still holding Autumn to him he braced himself, his feet and legs took the impact and using one arm climbed his way up to the top but thankfully his brothers helped pull the two of them up._

_Shaking off the chain he laid the girl down on the roof. Her long brown, curly hair was a mess of tangles and knots. Her red colored jacket, along with her jeans were torn everywhere, she looked worse for wear to be honest. Donatello kneeled down beside her and looked her over. _

"_How is she Donnie?" Leo asked. The genius stood back up and looked at his brothers._

"_She's fine for the most part. Her pulse is fine, with just a few bruises and cuts she's okay. But what should we do with her? Leo?" He asked his leader and older brother. The rest looked at him, waiting for an answer. _

"_We should bring her back to the lair, if Michael was actually willing to risk her life he must have not want the Krang to get her. And besides that I'm sure Splinter will want to see her." The three younger brothers nodded. Donnie, without being asked, gently picked Autumn up and they all made their way back to the lair._

* * *

POV: Leonardo

"Are you sure that it was Michael and not some imposter?" Splinter asked, looking at all four of us. I looked at my brothers that thought never even crossing my mind.

"I'm sure he was Michael." We all look at Mikey, who was still holding the girl's hand. "He was fighting like you Sensei. It was obvious that you had the same teacher 'cause he was doing moves that only our family knows."

"Mikey…when you do you…" Donnie mumbled.

"Are you sure Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked. Mikey looked up at him, still holding the girl's hand.

"I saw his eyes Master Splinter." Our littlest brother told him. Master Splinter and Mikey locked eyes for a few moments, finally Sensei nodded. Taking a few short steps Sensei sat down beside the girl and placed her head into his lap.

"I trust you my sons and I am glad that you brought Autumn back here." He told us.

"Autumn, Sensei?" I asked. He gently brushed her hair out of her peaceful looking face and smiled down at her.

"Yes, that is her name." My father told me.

"How are you sure that she is Michael's daughter Sensei?" Donnie asked. I looked over and saw that he had a look on his face that meant that he thinking deeply, not that it wasn't uncommon.

"…daddy…" Mumbled Autumn on Sensei's lap. I watch as her eyes flutter open, showing the most beautiful eyes of bright blues and greens mixed together perfectly. She closed her eyes once more and then looked up at sensei. She softly smiled.

"I see I'm dreaming about you again." She whispered. Autumn reached up and softly touched Sensei's cheek. As soon as her hand touched him though, her face paled. She weakly pushed herself up and tried to get away but Mikey held her hand tighter. She stared down at him, acting like she wasn't sure what to say.

"Hi Autumn, I'm Michelangelo." He spoke softly and smiled at her. Autumn took her eyes off of him and looked around the lair.

"Where's my dad?" She asked in a whisper. We all looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"I am sorry to say this Autumn but your father has been captured by the Krang." Autumn looked at Splinter, trying to understand what he said.

"The Krang? You mean those robot things?" She asked. Splinter nodded at her.

"But that's impossible..." Autumn mumbled. She glared up at Sensei and growled at him. "You're lying…you did something to him." She ripped her hand away from Mikey, the hurt look on his face quite obvious.

On shaky legs Autumn pushed herself up but didn't get that far before she collapsed, Mikey was beside her in an instant and helped her stand. She glared at him and tried to push him away but that only made him stand that much closer. Autumn sighed and she blacked out again.

"What's wrong with her Sensei?" I asked, as I walked over and slung her other limp arm over my shoulder.

"The pressure point Michael makes the victim's body unresponsive for a few hours and when they do wake up they can't control their own body. If this person also pushes themselves to much they'll faint, just as you all seen by Autumn." He explained.

"What should we do with her?" Raph asked.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo take her to the spare bedroom beside April's." He told us. Carefully as possible Mikey and I made our way to the other end of the lair. The room Sensei had in mind was just like any of our bedrooms, except it was bare.

The only things in it was a small bed, a light, one dresser and the walls were a dank grey color but it was all we had. We gently laid her down on the dusty bed, I turned to leave but noticed that Mikey wasn't following. He was sitting on the bed beside her, once again holding her hand.

"Mikey?"

"Go on Leo, I'll stay here with her." I nod and close the door behind me. Walking back to the others I saw that everyone was sitting in silence. Donnie looked up at me and noticed that Mikey wasn't with me.

"Mikey decided to stay with her until she wakes up." I answer my brother's unspoken question. Sensei stood up without a word and started walking towards the dojo.

"Sensei?" I call. He looked back at us and sighed.

"I'm going to meditate for a bit, please do not disturb me." He tells us as he closed the dojo doors.

"Well what do you think we should do Leo?" Donnie asked. I look down at him, then to Raph and April.

"I think the best thing we can do right now is to wait, so just go about like normal and we'll figure out the rest later." They all nod. Donnie and April get out their lap tops, while Raph goes over to the games. I sigh and turn on the tv hoping that Space Heroes was on.

* * *

POV: Autumn

I slowly open my eyes and once again find myself in a different place.

"Hi again." I look to my right and see the same turtle holding my hand, just like last time. He's smiling at me and grasps my hand tightly in his. I try to strike him in the side with my other hand but he caught my wrist and held it loosely.

"Where am I?" I asked, glaring.

"You're in your room." He smiles. "I know it's not the best but it's all we've got."

I try to sit up but the mutant gently pushes me back down. Looking up at him I see his eyes for the first time and they are the brightest, prettiest blue I've ever seen.

"Don't try to move. You'll only pass out again." He tells me. I nod but I hate that I'm so helpless.

"Who are you?" I ask, still glaring but failing terribly. It's hard to stay angry at someone who is so nice and friendly.

"My name is Michelangelo. It's nice to meet you Autumn." He tells me with a warm smile. And if I didn't know better I would say that he was trying to be charming. I finally look away from him to the room I was in and I had to admit it was a plain room but it was nothing that some paint or posters couldn't fix. That's when I remember why I'm there in the first place.

"Is it true?" I ask, without looking at him.

"Is what true?" Michelangelo asks. Before I can even say anything I can already fell tears coming to my eyes. But I bite my lip, trying to keep my head.

"About my dad being captured by those robot things?" I yell. We both sit in silence for a little while, I already knew the answer he was going to give me but that didn't stop the stab of pain in my chest hurt any less.

"Yes. It's true." He tells me. With that the tears I was holding back came flooding out. I couldn't stop them. Before I knew what was going on I felt Michelangelo lean over me and give me a tight hug. I didn't know why I did it but I hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Autumn." He whispered but that only made me cry more. Soon enough I got my crying under control and I let go of Michelangelo. I asked for him to help me up and ever so slowly he leaned up against the cool wall. After a few minutes of silence I could not take it anymore.

"So Michelangelo…" I mumble.

"Mikey."

"What?" I asked, looking at him, giving up on glaring at him.

"Call me Mikey. It's weird to hear someone other than Splinter call me by my full name." He told me, still smiling. Before I knew it I was smiling back at him.

"Okay. Mikey, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Mikey came up with a lot of random topics but finally we started talking about comic books. He went to his room for a bit and brought back a huge stack of them. And for the first time in a long while I let my guard down and had fun.

I don't know how long Mikey and I looked at his comics or what time I fell asleep but when I woke up I was lying under the cozy covers and felt quite comfy. The only difference in the room was that the turtle with the red mask had some point brought in a chair, right beside my bed and had fallen asleep in it.

His head was bent backwards, to the point I knew that when he woke up he would have a sore neck and shoulders. Before I could attempt to get out of bed the turtle jerked in his sleep and mumbled something before slowly opening his eyes. I quickly acted like I was asleep and watched him look at me. Once he saw that I was okay, he walked over to the door way, looked outside and then came back to his seat and quickly fell back to sleep.

I didn't know this guy or his brothers' very well, other than Mikey but if he was willing to get a sore neck to watch over me while I slept, he couldn't be all bad. Slowly getting sleepy again I could not help but watch the red masked ninja sleep. Slowly my eye lids started to droop and I went back to sleep, with the picture of my night watcher in my mind.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was the worth the wait and hopefully I will be able to put the next chapter up soon. This chapter was trick because it kept being to sappy or to violent but I think I somehow came up with a happy medium, hopefully. Well until next chapter, all reviews are more than welcomed :)**


End file.
